Worf (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Worf is the former Regent and commander-in-chief of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. He is the son of Mogh and the brother of Kurn. His closest political ally was Duras, who would frequently support him against senseless demands from the leader of the Klingon High Council, K'mpec. (ST duology: Dark Passions, Book One'') After the capture of Terok Nor by the Terran Rebellion in 2372, Worf lead a fleet of Alliance ships to reclaim the station aboard his flagship. However the rebels with the help of our universe's Benjamin Sisko were able to complete a version of the ''Defiant'' and successfully defended the station forcing the Regent to retreat. (DS9 episode: "Shattered Mirror") In 2375, Worf was captured by the Terran Rebellion after his ship was disabled by a cloaking device brought to the mirror universe by Quark and Rom. (DS9 episode: "The Emperor's New Cloak") After his capture, he was briefly held on Terok Nor, before being moved to a location in the Badlands. (DS9 novel: Saturn's Children) In his absence, he was deposed as Regent and replaced by Martok. (DS9 novel: Warpath) Dark Mirror In the Dark Mirror version of the Mirror Universe, all non-Terrans and non-Vulcans were termed "slaves", including ISS Enterprise-D crewmember Worf, who - being no warrior - wears no baldric. After a meeting with Jean-Luc Picard of USS Enterprise-D, Worf told Picard that the entire Klingon race was subjugated centuries earlier. Picard urged Worf to be the force of change in his universe, as the Empire had grown to large to sustain itself based solely on conquest, and would collapse within a century. (TNG novel: Dark Mirror). Dark Passions Worf was the son of Mogh, who along with his wife Kaasin, was killed by Rihannha in the Khitomer Massacre, as were 3,998 other Klingons. The first ship to come to the rescue included officer Ja'rod, who adopted the orphaned Worf. As a member of Ja'rod's family, Worf was an opponent of Gowron. Worf's blood-brother, Kurn, died in a second massacre at Khitomer shortly after the first one. Worf was, in fact, the only survivor of the two attacks. Worf's ship was the [[IKS Negh'Var (mirror)|IKS Negh'Var]], and the ship's first officer was Koloth. Early in Worf's time as an Alliance captain, he met Deanna Troi at an Orion spaceport. As of 2369, Deanna Troi - the Intendant of Betazed - was Worf's servant woman and the two called each other Imzadi. It was in 2369 that Worf initiated a battle against the Rihannsu for the good of the Klingon Empire and was visited by Kira Nerys and Agent Seven of Corps. Nine (Dark Passions, Book 1). At their advice, Worf passed through the Elas system, but was refused assistance from the Dohlman of Elas, so he blew up one of her ships. The Elasians then begged for forgiveness. After the incident, Worf began planning a Kot'Baval Festival and hoped to install Duras as the Empire's Overseer. He looked forward to drinking Trakian ale during both events. Later, Worf joined Troi, Kira and B'Elanna Torres in a meeting regarding deep-core mining chaired by Jennifer Sisko. It was shortly after this that K'Mpec died in his sleep, whereupon Gowron summoned Worf back to Qo'noS. Gowron was eventually elected as the new High Chancellor. When Troi was in the process of giving birth to her and Worf's child on the planetoid New Hope, she was murdered by Kira, who then comforted Worf in his grief. Worf's investigation into Troi's death led him, as per Kira's plans, to blame the Andorians, so he went to Andor and slaughtered virtually every Andorian existent, on Andor and it's two sister planets. Worf names this victory the Great Andorian Massacre. After Worf discovers the true killer of Troi, he and Torres assist Agent Seven of Corps. Nine in her plan to overthrow Kira as Overseer. This is accomplished with the acquisition of an Iconian portal. Worf's help in this matter is later publicly submerged (Dark Passions, Book 2). Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Alliance personnel